Not So Different After All
by champcuute
Summary: "Wha-what are you so happy bout?" "I donnow, I guess just laughing at how we're not so different after all." Dragneel and Dragion find unexpected common ground. And Heartfilia and Ashley discover their lack of it. New requested chapter up.
1. Chapter 1 Not So Different After All

HEY! Just procrastinating again and writing another short story after watching the latest Fairy Tail episode. I have to say, I wasn't so excited about this one, no more NatsuxEdo Lucy moments and just Lucy being weird XD. But I got this weird idea for a story after watching it. I had read about Natsu Dragion before so the switch of personalities wasn't any big surprise. What really got my attention was how he told the group from Earthland to not involve Edolas's Fairy Tail. When they mean the opposite of Natsu Dragneel, they mean the total OPPOSITE of Natsu Dragneel. In a few episodes Natsu got angry when one of his enemies was betrayed by their own comrades. And Edolas Natsu was telling kind people who were fighting partly for their sake, to not get them involved. I thought that was almost heartless.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

Not So Different After All

"Let's go and beat up some monsters!"

"I-I'm sorry...I-I wo-would rather go-go for a ri-ride in the ma-magic four-wheeler."

Natsu Dragneel looked ready to fall dead at the mention of his worst enemy: transportation. Natsu "Fireball" looked guilty for causing the dragonslayer discomfort. He tried again using less opposing ideas.

"I-I'm sorry, bu-but could-could we ma-maybe just sit in it?" Dragneel revived and considered the option. _' if it isn't moving, I won't get sick, so I guess it's ok.'_

"Alright, but only if you don't make it move." Fireball nodded meekly and began walking to his dear car. He got in to sit on the front seat and instantly loosened up, putting his feet up, and putting his arms behind his head. Natsu Dragneel just got in the passenger seat, stretched and became bored after 5 seconds of sitting. He growled.

"I can't believe Lucy and Scary Lucy are making us spend time together." Dragion nodded without opening his eyes. He didn't have anything personal against the Earthland Natsu; they just couldn't do anything together.

"We don't like doing any of each other's hobbies." Fireball gazed at the dragonslayer as he said this. He lowered his arms and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can just talk bout stuff, or eat together or whatever, not necessarily do something." The dragonslayer gave it some thought. Fireball almost fell out of his seat as Dragneel jumped up with his fist in the air.

"I know we can have a duel and-"

"No." The dragonslayer just looked disappointedly at the transport mage and sat back down.

"I know we could go shopping for wheels or-"

"No." Fireball looked at Dragneel and sighed angrily.

"We really have_ nothing_ in common." They sat there still for a few moments. Then the dragonslayer decided to end his boring torture once and for all.

"Let's just go back to the guild." Even in his car, Dragion visibly shivered at the thought of defying Lucy.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm sure your Lucy wouldn't beat you up." Dragneel stopped halfway between the ground and the seat at this.

"Lucy's scary! She WOULD beat me up!" The next second he was back in the safety of the car. Yes, Natsu was so scared of Lucy he actually thought of the car as safety.

"You mean your Lucy? She's scary?" Fireball tried imagining the sweet Lucy as scary. He only came up with images of Edolas's Lucy.

"Aye! She always throws me out when I sneak into her house!" The transport mage sweatdropped as he finally got the situation.

"You kind of deserve it if you sneak into her house." The statement was totally ignored however.

"Besides at least your Lucy's reliable." Dragion laughed at this.

"What does it matter if she's reliable if she isn't on your side?" The dragonslayer stopped his shivering at this. He looked almost incredulously at his companion. The fire mage had always assumed they were friends, but maybe it was the opposite, like the Lucy and Levy here were actually friends.

"Wait, yo-you don't get along with Scary Lucy?" The transport mage sighed. But a smile slipped on his face as he looked out the door window with nostalgia.

"It's not that…I just, I guess I wish she wouldn't be so, so…tough." The other Natsu just became more confused at this.

"So, you don't like her the way she is?"

"I wouldn't change anything about her…" The fire mage blushed as he could practically see hearts float from the dosing Dragion. Dragion blinked as he realized what he had said, and more importantly clearly revealed about his feelings for a certain girl.

"A-anyway! What about you and Lucy-san? You seemed very determined to go rescue her from what I'm told." Natsu Dragneel lost his rosy color instead of it darkening like the transport mage had expected.

"Of course I was determined, Lucy was in trouble, I wouldn't be a Fairy Tail mage if I didn't help my friends!" Dragneel looked up as he heard a painful thump come from his right. He looked over to find his Edolas version with his head on his steering wheel.

"Are-are you o-"

"I meant what about your affection for Lucy-san?" The dragonslayer looked even more freaked out as the usually passive mage looked ready to kill.

"I-I"

"Natsu, you like Lucy-san right?" Said mage blushed as he finally got the meaning of the question.

"She, she is just always so cheerful. She reminded me of my friend Lisanna. Except her smile made me feel…weird. Probably because Lucy's a weirdo." The flushed boy closed his arms as he not only confessed to the transport mage, but discovered for the first time why his Lucy had always made him feel strange. He looked up at the approving hum of Dragion.

"Wha-what are you so happy bout?" He just opened one eye to look at the temperamental fire mage.

"I donnow, I guess I was just laughing at how we're not so different after all."

-X-

Well, I have to say I don't think this is my best story. Maybe it's because it's the first one that doesn't really have any romance in it? But it wouldn't leave my head and I do think it's cute that the only thing that these two seem to have in common really is their feelings towards certain blonde girls. Now you all know why Natsu always calls Lucy a weirdo XD. But anyways, I should probably fight against writer's block and go work on my Side Effects of Magic story.


	2. Chapter 2 More Different After All

Surprised to see me? So am I. I wasn't planning to do a second chapter for this story, I thought the 'Not so Different after All' story wasn't very good to begin with, I almost didn't post it. But I was surprised by how many reviews it got, and how popular it was. And the most interesting thing was that people wanted a sequel of sorts, where both Lucys did the same thing the Natsus had. It took me a while to think of a way to do this, but I think it's pretty bad since the Lucys aren't very in character. But I decided to give people what they asked for.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

More Different After All

"What are they doing?"

"They're just sitting in the car."

Lucy Heartfilia sighed as she turned from the window back to her look-alike. Lucy Ashley just shook her head at her. She wondered what she was thinking when she went along with the celestial mage's idea. Her fist tightened as realization of how useless their efforts were hit her. Heartfilia just turned back to the window where she had a clear view of, what looked like, the pink-haired twins.

"I told you it wouldn't work." The girl's keys clanked together as she dropped from the windowpane to the floor. She looked up to the tough Lucy with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!" The dark-clothed girl just pulled Heartfilia from the ground to her feet with one hand. It might be in vain though, the Earth-land mage looked weak in the knees at the show of the other girl's strength.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go and get them out of the mess you did." Edo-Lucy began walking to the door, when she stopped at an uncertain scream.

"H-hey! How is it my fault?" She gazed back coolly at her counterpart as the celestial mage had to keep from hiding at the intimidating stare.

"I do recall it was you who persuaded me to use the Back-Crack Bridge on your Natsu until he agreed to your little plan." Lucy Heartfilia paled at this. No matter how she tried to go around that fact, she really was the one to directly blame.

"We-well I thought since we get along so well, that they should too, or at least talk to each other. I've never seen them carry out a decent conversation!" The defensive girl quickly lost all her confidence as Edo-Lucy turned fully to her and gazed at her through squinted eyes. Heartfilia let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding when Ashley turned away now looking thoughtful.

"Well, if you think about it, they really can't talk to each other. Your Natsu is too afraid of cars most of the time; he won't even touch Dragion's. And Dragion is too much of a scaredy cat outside of his precious car to have the guts to talk with Dragneel. They just don't have enough in common." The celestial mage's shoulders drooped at this._ 'I forgot all about that in my otherwise flawless plan.'_ She looked up at the expressionless face of her Edolas version.

"They just weren't lucky enough to have as much in common as us, huh?" Lucy Ashley nodded almost wisely at this.

"I mean we both hate Levy-"

"I-I don't hate Levy-chan" Ashley looked almost dead at this statement.

"REA-REALLY?" She backed away fearfully at Lucy Heartfilia's nod.

"Bu-but it's okay. We both still love writin-"

"Not in this or anyone else's lifetime." A tumbleweed passed by as the Earthland mage seemed out of words, almost out of life.

"EH?" She turned wide eyes to Ashley's closed ones.

"You heard me." The celestial mage sat on a nearby chair as she seemed to come to a realization. She put a hand to her head as if keeping her newfound information from leaving.

"We…we're totally different!" She looked more confused than ever.

"But if that's true how come we get along better than those two?" Lucy Heartfilia stopped her mini crisis as she heard hysterical laughing beside her. She saw that Lucy Ashley was now seated next to her and holding on to the table for dear life as she seemed to not be able to get enough air. The girl's laughing fit only paused as Lucy Heartfilia asked almost nervously what was so funny.

"It's probably cus those two are too weak to handle each other." Lucy Heartfilia abruptly stood up at his.

"O-oi! Natsu Dragneel is the most loyal and strongest guy you'll ever meet!" She became shocked as what she said sunk in. _'Did, did I just yell at me-I mean my Edolas version? And about Natsu of all things?'_ The Edolas mage looked even more stunned at this than the celestial mage. So far the Earthland mage had been too afraid to look her in the eye, much less shout at her.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you, I was only joking. And to be honest your Natsu is probably way stronger than Dragion." Heartfilia looked almost sad at her companion's statement.

"Yo-you know, I'm sure you would see him in a way different light if…if you gave him a chance."

"Your Natsu?" Lucy Heartfilia lost all her calm and melancholy mood.

"I MEANT YOUR NATSU!" The celestial mage screamed out like she usually did when someone misunderstood her, that usually being a certain Dragon slayer.

"Oh. Naw he'll be the same sensitive, cowardly guy he always is." Lucy Heartfilia sighed and slumped against the table.

"I guess you and Dragion will never get alon-" Ashley's eyes opened in shock. She grabbed the other, more unfortunate Lucy by her shirt.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," the celestial mage looked puzzled at her statement, "me and Natsu get along just great!" Lucy Heartfilia's eyes got wide as she realized that Edolas Lucy had called Dragion by his first name.

"Lu-Lucy?" The blank look of rage in the girl's eyes melted back into its normal brown hue. Lucy Ashley fearfully let go of the pink shirt she had been holding in a death grip just a few moments ago.

"I-I just didn't want your precious writing history to be destroyed by saying something that wasn't true." Edo-Lucy looked away as she said this, her head hanging low for almost revealing something she felt was the darkest of secrets.

"Lucy, why are you so defensive?" Ashley looked uncertainly at the girl standing behind her hunched form. She debated whether if she should deny whatever the Earthland mage said or if it was too late.

"H-how can you know? I didn't say anything. Whatever you're gonna say is probably you jumping to conclusions."

"You can't fool me. I may not know everything there is about writing, but romance novels are my specialty." Lucy Heartfilia winked as she put up her index finger knowingly. Her pride at detection faded as she heard a depressed sigh.

"That's just the point, whatever your usual, silly romance novels say, whatever story they tell, they're different, opposite even, from me and Dragion."

"But you do admit there is something between you and Natsu?" The celestial mage was now looking over Ashley's shoulder in her most heartfelt smile. She felt excitement at hearing the all familiar chuckle from the tough Lucy, showing that she agreed.

"Yea, whatever IT is, we have it," Lucy Heartfilia beamed at this, tempted to do a victory pose, "so don't worry about me trying to steal your Natsu," and she quickly felt her knees become weak again.

"sh-SHUT UP!"

-X-

How was it? Horrible? I understand. But I wasn't really expecting much when I started writing this story. I love both Lucys, I do, but I just don't know that much about them as I do about Natsu Dragneel and Dragion (More Dragneel than Dragion, but anyway). This story took me longer to write and probably isn't that good because I didn't know many names to call them. I can't really keep calling them Lucy A and Lucy H, and Scary Lucy only works with Happy or Natsu around. But I hope it satisfied the fans who asked for it.


End file.
